


Stupid Fucking Avatar

by MichaelMell (GalacticTwink)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ASMR, Avatar, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans dirk, jake has an avatar problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/MichaelMell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk doesn't appriciate Jake's choice of movie, so the Brit tries to make it more interesting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Fucking Avatar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verdigris (Inspirent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspirent/gifts).



    “Babe, we've watched Avatar so many times, I know the whole fucking movie by heart already.” Dirk complained for the umpteenth time to his boyfriend, who hasn't a care in the world other than the blue characters moving across their TV screen. This really isn't what Dirk had in mind for movie night. But honestly, some sleep at this hour is fine by him; it isn't like Jake will notice if he nods off a little here.   
~  
    “Dirk..” The Strider in question snaps opens his eyes, tingles running down his spine from the voice speaking beside his ear.   
    “Damn it Jake, your voice is going to kill me someday.” He rights his shades, realising that Jake is paying attention to him now.  
    “Is the movie over?” The blonde asks, still hearing something playing on the TV. Jake answers, but Dirk doesn't actually hear what he says despite it being whispered directly into his ear and he doesn't get the chance to ask the Brit again. As soon as the word leaves his lips, they're relocating down on Dirk's neck; kissing softly and closing around an area of soft flesh to suck at and pinch between his teeth.   
    “Jake-Jake..” The Strider’s breath shutters, the wet sucking sounds making him tingle and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he struggles not to groan.   
    “Yes, Strider?” Dirk practically melts, Jake's accent even thicker than normal and oh so very sexy.   
    “What-what did you say?” He stammers, trying to regain his composure and failing completely at it. Jake laughs; the damn sexy bastard laughs his stupid fucking laugh that's too arousing to come from a real human being. And Jake knows it too, swinging one leg up over Dirk's lap and sitting on his thighs just to put pressure down on him and make him stutter even more.   
    “No, the movie hasn't ended luv; but you didn't look like you were having very much fun.” Fingers skim across Dirk's face, skimming down his neck and shoulders just to overload his senses a little more. Jake really knows the blonde too well; he knows all Dirk’s little quirks that make him lose his mind.   
    “I wasn't.” The Strider snorts, the grin wiped immediately off his face when Jake grinds down against his lap ever so slowly to make him squirm.   
    “Oh, my god English just fucking take me now won't you?” Dirk can still hide behind his sarcasm, though it's probably not the best choice of action since Jake doesn't pick up on the sarcastic tone seven times out of ten. And sure enough, Jake.. Gets off of Dirk's lap? The blonde opens his eyes, pulling up his shades to get a better look around the room. Jake has gotten up off him and the couch entirely, kneeling down on the carpet in front of- oh. Oh. The Brit’s hands travel a well known path up Dirk’s legs to the band of his boxers, sliding them down off of the blonde and discarding then in favour of pushing his knees further apart so the Raven can fit between them. The blonde is at a complete loss for words, lips still parted slightly as he just looks down and watches his very, very sexy boyfriend remove his own glasses to lean in further and not scratch Dirk's thighs.   
    “Oh, fuck.” The Strider breathes, tilting his head back and squeezing both eyes shut as soon as he feels Jake's tongue slipping up between his folds to part them out of his way. Dirk tries to take deep breaths, but exhaling just turns into choked sounding moans which isn't what he was going for at all.   
    “Feel nice?” Jake pulls up, accent thick and voice low when he asks the question that just makes Dirk groan even harder. Lightly calloused hands massage circles into the blonde’s inner thighs, making his hips jerk up involuntarily to meet Jake's tongue halfway and grind up against it once it's made contact with his clit.   
    “God, fuck, Jake..” Dirk's back arched off the back of the couch, his hands catching on black hair and tangling up in the coarse locks to pull loosely at it. Of course, this only offers encouragement to Jake, his skilled tongue flattening out to really give the blonde something to grind against. Dirk's thighs begin to quiver, his eyes glazing over as his hips Buck up to find his release. And said release finds that a wonderful time to move, teasing at the edges around Dirk's clit and being careful not to make more contact head on with it and let Dirk climax.   
    “Jake..” The blonde up and whines, legs still shaking and body begging for its release.  
    “Watch Dirk, this is the best part.” What? The Striders eyes crack open, making contact with the TV screen in front of them. The movie is ending, with the last fight playing, but that's honestly the last thing that Dirk cares about at the moment. He can't even breathe properly like this, with Jake's tongue dancing around his clit and making the pressure inside him build up even more than it was already.   
    “Are you watching?” Jake's breath hits his inner thigh, encouraging Dirk to at least try and pay a little more attention to the stupid movie. It's at the part where that asshole commander guy is fighting the blue chick; he already killed her puma thing and they're duking it out. Jake's tongue rubs up against the very edge of Dirk's clit, drawing a gasp from his lips as the first arrow hits the asshole guy in the chest. Moans and other little noises spill from his lips as he's finally allowed high high, gushing over Jake's face with no guilt about it; just as the second arrow nails the guy in the chest.  
    “See now? Isn't that your favourite part too?” Stupid fucking Avatar.


End file.
